


Aspirin

by somali77



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal ist Sanzo so genervt, dass es weh tut. Goku weiß das. Und zum Glück weiß er auch, was hilft...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspirin

~

“Ich will niemanden sehen” , brüllte Sanzo, “der Nächste der es wagt in mein Zimmer zu kommen stirbt als menschliches Sieb!” mit einem Knall wurde die Tür ins Schloss gerissen, dass die Holzwände der kleinen Herberge nur so wackelten.

Gojo zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und hob beide Hände in theatralisch dramatischer Geste. “Ohoo, wieder mal einer der typischen Fälle von Dauer-PMS“, lästerte er, und erntete ein freundliches Räuspern von Hakkai.  
“Tja... Goku, er will niemandem sehen-... das heißt, du schläfst heute Nacht auf der Fußmatte vor der Tür!”, Gojos Grinsen war sonnig, und er schlang, unbekümmert von der Eskalation, einen Arm um Hakkai, “Wir beiden Hübschen lassen uns Zeit und werfen noch einen Blick auf die Chicas der Gegend, stimmts nicht, Hakkai?”, er wippte mit den Augenbrauen, und seine langen, fühlerartigen Haarsträhnen wippten mit.  
“Blödmann, ich schlafe nicht auf der Fußmatte”, erwiderte Goku automatisch, und versuchte die Schmollmiene zu unterdrücken um erwachsener zu wirken, “und ich will mit euch mit!”  
Sein fordernder Hundebabyblick richtete sich in voller Kraft auf Hakkai, der nur sanftmütig lächelte und höflich ablehnte. “Tut mir leid, aber du würdest in einer Bar doch sehr auffallen...”  
“Das ist unfair!”  
“Am besten du wartest, bis unsere Unheiligkeit sich wieder beruhigt hat... ta-ta!”  
Und schon waren sie weg.

Goku zog eine Schnute.  
Der ganze Streit mit Gojo und sein andauerndes Schreien und Lamentieren tat ihm jetzt irgendwie leid, nur ein kleines bisschen. Nicht, weil er auf einmal eingesehen hatte dass Gojo im Recht war, natürlich nicht. Aber er hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie wütend Sanzo wirklich gewesen war.  
Er hatte den Ausbruch nicht kommen sehen. Umso mehr war er nun betreten und leicht unsicher. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und nagte an seiner Unterlippe, während er große, prüfende Augen auf die geschlossene Tür gerichtet hielt.

Sanzo hatte wirklich sehr ernst geklungen.  
Ob es ihm nicht gut ging...?

Die anderen zogen einfach ab und kümmerten sich nicht mehr darum. Vielleicht war es besser wenn Sanzo allein war... er -wollte- allein sein. Schließlich hatte er das selbst gesagt. Aber vielleicht, nur vielleicht...

Gokus braune, nachdenkliche Augen richteten sich auf den groben Holzboden. Er krümmte die Zehen. Es war vollkommen still. Sekunden später tappte er zur geschlossenen Tür von Sanzos Zimmer und öffnete sie. Ein peitschender Knall ertönte, und neben ihm schlug eine Kugel durch die Wand.  
Goku schloss unbeeindruckt die Tür hinter sich und hob große, schuldbewusste Augen.

“Ich bins doch nur”, sagte er bemüht flüsternd, und tappte leise weiter zum Bett.  
Der Entsicherungshebel klickte. Sanzo saß mit tödlicher Miene am Bettrand und hielt den Lauf der Pistole genau zwischen Gokus Augen gerichtet.  
“Ich sagte, ich will niemanden sehen.”, bemerkte er sehr leise und sehr bedrohlich.

“Ich weiß”, wisperte Goku als er ganz nah war und legte kleine, schwielige Hände weich um den kalten Pistolenschaft, schob ihn beiseite ohne auf Widerstand zu stoßen.  
“Ich wollte nur schauen ob du okay bist.”  
Seine linke Hand fuhr nach oben, strich durch Sanzos blondes, strohiges Haar, “Ich dachte, es geht dir vielleicht nicht gut...”, die zweite Hand folgte, Finger kämmten sich durch bis zu fettiger Kopfhaut, ein kleiner, schwieliger Daumen strich sehr behutsam, sehr hingebungsvoll über die Wölbung der dünnen Augenbraue, kleine Hände fühlten die weiße Stirn.  
Sanzo neigte den Kopf ein wenig in die Berührung und schloss aufatmend die Augen.

“Es geht mir gut”, murmelte er, sehr dunkel und leise.

Goku schlang kleine Krakenarme um seine Schultern und presste sich an ihn.

“Es tut mir leid dass ich laut war”, wisperte er ihm ins Ohr, seine Stimme brüchig vor Bestürzung und Ehrlichkeit, er klang wieder wie ein Kind, das viel zu lange allein gewesen war, und jetzt verzweifelt versuchte guten Willen zu beteuern, um nicht wieder verstoßen zu werden.  
“Es tut mir so leid, Sanzo. Ehrlich, ehrlich leid.”

Kleine Finger hantierten mit dem Kragen von Sanzos Überwurf und der Mönch atmete gegen die Schulter des Kleineren, spürte weiches Haar an der Wange, den ganzen erstaunlich warmen, kräftigen kleinen Körper so weich und offen auf seinem Schoß, in seinem Bett.

“Schon gut”, murmelte er abwehrend, “Schon gut. Ich hab nur Kopfschmerzen. Schon den ganzen Tag. Es nervt, wenn man Kopfschmerzen hat und irgendwelche Idioten ein Affentheater veranstalten-”  
Goku hob blinzelnd den Kopf, “Ich sage einem von den Mädchen Bescheid, bestimmt haben sie irgendwas!”, schnaufte er motiviert, “Leg dich hin, die Anderen sind weg in die Bar...”

Wenig später lag Sanzo auf der Seite in den Kissen. Es hatte nichts auf Vorrat gegeben und zu so später Stunde noch Medizin besorgen zu wollen war wirklich zu lächerlich, nur wegen ein paar lästiger Kopfschmerzen. Gegen den kalten Lappen hatte er sich auch verbissen gesträubt, knurrend, er läge ja wohl nicht im Sterben und bräuchte kein Mitleid und Händchengetätschel.  
Aber ein kleiner Körper lag jetzt hinter ihm im Bett und strahlte enorme Wärme aus.

Gokus feuchtheißer Atem traf weich und regelmäßig zu hörbarem Schnaufen seinen Nacken, und er spürte kleine, kräftige Finger, die sich geschickt, in gleichmäßig einlullendem Rhythmus, wie das Pföteln eines Kätzchens in seine verkrampften Muskeln bohrten. Am Nacken und zwischen den Schultern. Und er ließ ihn gewähren. Dieses Dehnen und Drücken und Lockern tat seinem erbärmlichen Körper gut. Es war wirklich angenehm... Sein Atem wurde tiefer, seine Augen schlossen sich leichter. Das Gefühl unter der Behandlung driftete langsam von leichtem Schmerz zu friedlicher Seligkeit. Wellen von Entspannung und Wohlgefühl wuschen die Spannungen langsam weg. Die Kopfschmerzen ließen nach, wurden leiser und schwächer, bis Sanzo spürte wie sein ganzer Körper schwer wurde und sich auf Schlaf einstellte. Er wehrte sich nicht gegen das Gefühl.

Gokus Wärme war wie Aspirin.

Und er wusste, dass sie beide in dieser Nacht friedlich und ohne Albträume durchschlafen würden. Zumindest bis zur nächsten, unerfreulichen Unterbrechung. Aber bis dahin... 

~


End file.
